1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to enhancing the photoconductivity and/or sun protection factor (SPF) of semiconductors. In particular, the present disclosure relates to enhancing these properties of semiconductors by dispersing them with chemical compounds having multiple phenyl groups, in a polar organic carrier oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoconductivity of a semiconductor refers to the material's ability to become more conductive when exposed to light. Enhancing the photoconductivity of the semiconductor can thus improve its performance in a variety of electronic applications. Some semiconductors are also useful as sunscreen active agents. It is always a goal in the field of suncare to either use less sunscreen active material while maintaining a desired level of SPF, or to achieve a very high SPF overall. Thus, there is a need to a way of enhancing the photoconductivity and/or the SPF of semiconductor materials.